1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to storage of paint rollers, specifically to paint roller holder-containers, providing the user a choice of using the paint roller holder-container as a long term protective paint roller holder-container when the paint roller is not in use and as a paint roller holder-container during interruptions while involved in a painting project.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most users of paint rollers prefer to store their paint rollers in a container which would hold their paint roller in a ready-to-use condition during the complete time of painting avoiding clean-up of paint roller every time there is an interruption; for example, storage of paint roller overnight, or at lunch break, or moving other items out of the way which could take several hours or transporting the wet paint roller from one place to another. Heretofore, a wide variety of paint pails, paint containers, paint trays, paint containers and covers, paint receptacles, combination paint bucket and tray and paint roller pails have been proposed and implemented for carrying and applying paint to the paint rollers.
One such vertical roller tray is used as a paint receptacle which permits the user to carry the device on his person by means of a shoulder strap or other suitable means, or to support the device from a suitable object but it does not allow the user to store the paint roller overnight because the storage area does not have a cover to keep the paint on the roller from drying out. The user would need to clean up roller if there were any interruptions of long periods of time. For example, one-half hour or longer.
Another type paint pail for a paint roller is made for just dipping the paint roller into the pail to apply the wet paint to the paint roller but does not allow the user to store the paint roller over a long period of time because there is no cover for the paint pail. The user would need to clean up the roller if there were any long periods of interruptions during the painting project.
Another type paint tray is designed to hold the wet paint in the lower area of the tray. The wet paint area is open with no cover. The user would need to clean up the roller if there were interruptions in the painting project which were of long periods; for example, one-half hour or longer.
Another type paint container and cover is designed to hold the wet paint only. There is no consideration for holding the paint roller with the cover in the on position. There is no receptacle in the cover for allowing the paint roller handle to protrude through the cover. Therefore, the paint roller has to be removed from the paint container before the cover is placed on the top of the paint container.
Another type combination paint bucket and tray has a capacity to hold a small quantity of paint at its lower end into which the roller may be dipped and the roller is rolled back and forth on that part of the tray bottom thus distributing the paint over the roller. There is no cover for the bucket or the tray, making it necessary to clean up paint roller if there are any interruptions of any long period of time during the painting project.
Another type paint receptacle allows the user to immerse the roller into the contained paint to absorb a quantity of the paint. The wet paint area of the tray is open and does not have a cover making it necessary for the user to clean up the paint roller when there are long periods of interruptions during the painting project.
Another type paint container allows the user to dip the paint roller into the wet paint container area but the container has no cover making it necessary for the user to clean up the paint roller when there are long periods of interruptions during the painting project.